psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Corey
Corey, known by most as Longbags, is a supporting character in The Devil Inside and My Virtual Escape. He was portrayed by Josh Messick.Super Mario Bothers 3: Infestation Biography Introduction Longbags, at the time as Josh, first appears in GUESS WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?!, however his appearance is minor. In FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE... upon visiting Isaac (being under the impression that he is Jesse), Longbags, at the time as Josh Messick, decides to catch up with his old friend of five years, however as the two begin to drink and Isaac sends Parker out for more alcohol, Isaac remembers that in his universe, Josh is Longbags, Isaac's old friend and drug dealer. This prompts Isaac to get Josh to snap into the mirror, to which he does, revealing Longbags himself, the two make a drug deal and Longbags walks out and into the real world. Downfall In paying the ultimate price. Longbags saves Isaac from Jake Dufner and his friends by using a gun. He is then later approached by Isaac to make another deal, however tells him that all of his product was left back in the other world and only came in with what was on him at the time. In a fit of rage, Isaac stabs Longbags and drags him off. Return to The Mirror In i'm a very bad person. Longbags is revealed to still be alive and in the trailer beside the Morton building. After Issac's confrontation with Parker, Issac goes to Longbags and offers to put him out of his misery by shooting him, where Longbags declines. Issac then tells Longbags that he can send him back to the mirror, and according to Issac, he would be unharmed. Longbags snaps and is then mirror swapped with Theresa Ridgway, who is revealed to have been transported into the mirror, to hide her from Parker, Jeffery Ridgway Sr., and Jeffery Ridgway Jr. A confusing blend of past, present, and future occurs when Longbags is suddenly transported back to his world where he sees Issac, who is trapped in a room at gunpoint, in the heist. Before Longbags got killed by Gingy, he and Isaac manage to reconcile. Personality A drug dealer for Isaac, not much is clear about his personality due to his short appearances, however in comparison to his Josh Messick counterpart, Longbags has taken and sold drugs, he is also content with selling to children. He was shown to willingly threaten the lives of his customer's kidnappers, which makes him a loyal friends. Trivia * In GUESS WHO'S GETTING MARRIED?! as Josh, Longbags is called a "crackhead" by Jesse upon snapping into a character, which serves as a foreshadow for the drug dealer Longbags' soon to be appearance. * In episode 6 of My Virtual Escape it is revealed that his real name is Corey. * It is unknown what became of his Master Realm counterpart after Longbags snapped back into his world. References Category:Characters Category:2017 Series Characters Category:Snapper Characters Category:Villains Category:My Virtual Escape Characters Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds